2012-08-05 Unannounced Visitor
Despite daily sessions with SHIELD psychoanalysts and doctors, 'Winter Soldier' is still escorted whenever he wishes to leave his quarters by at least one guard. He's asked to get some fresh air so his escort has brought him up to the deck. While they don't necessarily hover, they do tend to stay fairly close and within sight at all times. There are too many opportunities for him to make an escape up here. Making an escape does seem to be the last thing on the Soldier's mind as he takes a few steps away from the guards to get a little space while he takes in the relatively fresh air. The scent of fuel is surely in the air still up here, as well as the scent of the city they are hovering over. Agent Natasha Romanoff is mostly recovered from Viper's poisoned darts. She's no longer tethered to an IV pole at least. She's still waiting for clearance to go back to active duty, however. This afternoon she heads up on to the flight deck to stretch her legs, wearing SHIELD issue sweats and a track jacket. She looks much better than she did a few days ago. Junior Agent Doug Ramsey isn't alone, either. The trainee is standing near one of the many SHIELD aircraft parked on the flight deck with a tablet and stylus in hand, taking notes as an instructor walks him through basic maintenance and controls -- not enough to make him a proper tech, but enough that he could get a bird back into the air in a field emergecy. It has been a while since anyone last saw Clint Barton, callsign Hawkeye. He had an extended mission in Dublin, during which his undercover assignment required he cut off communication with all but highest security personnel, and then requested a short vacation from duty following. So the Helicarrier has been relatively...Clintless for about a month now. It has been a rather solemn state of affairs. This national nightmare ends today however, as the sight of a speedy little blip shoots from beneath the carrier. For a moment, defense protocols activate, but quickly electronic communications between vehicle and carrier make it clear that this is a friendly to be trusted, as the zippy little VTOL begins to spin around the carrier a few times before finally landing, it's sole rider wearing a giant grin. He pats the bike and dismounts, removing his riding gloves and stuffing them into the pockets of the faded blue jeans he wears, glancing over towards an old familiar face. "Tash. Hey. Hope you didn't miss me too much, and pray you didn't touch any of my stuff while I was gone," Clint jokes, flashing a wide grin. He heard about Widow's recent troubles, but hasn't rushed back until now due to...well, vacation man. Partner of the Year material, right there. After the Hel Portal attack, and the disappearance of Sif, Thor's been impatiently waiting for Sif to return to Earth. The helicarrier has always be an odd thing to him, and so, hoping to get his mind off his worries, the Thunder God flies up for a closer look. Mjolnir is in his hand, the runes fading as he leaves off the sharp winds that brought him to these heights, in favor of his own innate ability to fly; Thor comes to a gentle bobbing hover just at the edge of the helicarrier's flight deck, eyes on the aircraft Doug is studying. Thor's arrival, however, does not go unnoticed. He would blip on SHIELD systems as well, but without the required electronics, the Asgardian doesn't even realize there are signals to be replied to. The bleep that is Thor on SHIELD screens goes from yellow to red at the failure to acknowledge, and the 'incoming unknown' goes out to the agents on deck. This was probably a bad time for Winter Soldier to get some air. He sort of expecting vehicles to be landing here as it -is- a flight deck, but a flying person which sets off flashing lights? He doesn't get the actual 'alarm' notification, but it's enough. The distraction of the alarm and the flashing lights mean that when the guards look back over, Winter Soldier is gone...as is one of the guard's guns. Whomever goes to investigate the flashing lights will find Winter Soldier there at the edge, the stolen gun pointed directly at the space between the intruder's eyes. He says only, his English still holding a Russian accent, "You are trespassing." "Barton, you monster," Natasha deadpans with a faint grin. She crosses over to eye the casual wear. "Did this vacation go like your usual vacations?" she asks. Meaning, of course, involving explosions. It's not a real vacation if nothing goes boom. "The only thing I touched in your quarters was your vodka supply," she snarks back at him. Her eyes flit over to Doug, then move to Winter Soldier. "You've missed a lot, Clint," she says more seriously. As the alarms go off, the Widow's head snaps over towards the alert area where lights begin to flash. She shoves Hawkeye's arm in James' direction. "Go disarm the Russian guy," she calls to him. She reaches up to tap the comm in her ear as she recognizes the Asgardian hovering off the starboard rail. "All units, stand down. Security verification code Bravo Whiskey Sierra Delta Seven Niner Zero. UFO is the Asgardian, Thor," she barks into the receiver. With the verification code given, the lights blink out and the Helicarrier status returns to normal. The intructor's head whips up a moment before Doug's does, but they both relax in tandem when Natasha's words come over the receiver. Only one of them, however, cracks a broad smile. Doug gives the instructor a questioning look before the older man sighs, amused, and makes a shooing gesture with a hand. "You've been attentive enough, Ramsey. Study your notes and we'll pick up after lunch." "Thank you, sir." Still grinning, Doug turns to move away from the craft, though his brow does furrow in mild confusion when he spies the Winter Soldier out on the edge. Armed. Without an escort. Oh, dear. His hand comes up to lightly touch his earpiece. "Ma'am..? Who's that out on the edge?" "Negative, this time people only shot at me," Clint informs Natasha light-heartedly. "And they missed me for the most part. So really, very relaxing." A Barton vacation is typically spent settling old grudges or sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. This time, Clint tried to actually lay low, but still...not really in his nature. As the tone shifts he nods his head a bit. "Expected as much, nothing ever really slows down around here..." Then Thor arrives, thus proving Clint's point. He's already moving towards Barnes when before he's given a direct order to do anything, closing ground quickly. His hope is to catch the Russian off guard, and be able to discharge the magazine in the gun if not get it out of his hands entirely, but a his second arm chops are the forearm of Barnes to cause the gun to shoot up either way in case a shot does go off, it will go (relatively) harmlessly up into the air. "Dunno who you are, Jack, but I'd seriously suggest you stand down. Blondie's a friendly, you? I'm not sure about." Ah, to be back on the job. Thor's head, tilted at a very curious angle in his study of the flying machine, turns to James as the Winter Solider seems to all but appear at the edge of the helicarrier. A brow quirks, Thor's blue-gray eyes regarding the sidearm being leveled at his face without the slightest hint of concern, fear, or anxiety. Rather, it is curiosity laced with a touch of confusion that graces the Asgardian's features at being so addressed by a mortal that is the predominant look on his face. He glides backwards the space that amounts to a half-step; Mjolnir clipped to his belt. About to speak, Clint arrives and Thor regards the stranger curiously a moment, then smiles warmly. This must be a sentry guardsmen then, so told of Thor so to recognize him. Thor nods once, approaching again, eyes scanning the flightdeck. Once more are his eyes drawn to the jets. "Greetings to thee, mortals," Thor says simply (for him anyway). The gun doesn't go off -- Winter Soldier has enough skill so that it doesn't fire unless he wants it to. At the chop at his arm, the gun does get lowered, but he whirls around, the gun going to his left hand now. Thor is left alone as he is being personally threatened. The gun is then levelled at Clint while he says, "Do not touch me." He holds his position for another few seconds before he lifts both hands into the air in surrender. Something must be working if no one actually got shot. Yet. |"A prisoner in the midst of rehabilitation,""| Natasha responds to Doug. |"He needs to be disarmed, yesterday,"| she adds. She moves over to Winter Soldier at a casual-seeming pace, although her arms and legs are loose and ready to move with sudden speed if necessary. She doesn't have her bracers on, or any of her guns, but there are a few knives hidden on her person. This is the infamous Black Widow, after all. "JAMES! STAND DOWN!" She was hoping not to have to use the first name she knew him by before he remembered it himself, but she'd rather not see her partner's brains splattered over the deck. When the soldier surrenders she lets out a relieved breath and looks towards the Asgardian. "Thor Odinsson, it is good to see you again," the Widow greets. She gives the immortal a smile. "I apologize for the chilly welcome. We did not have you in our system to be paying us a visit today." Doug winces at the reply. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. |"I see. I'll stay out of the way unless you call for me,"| he replies. He sincerely doubts that they'll need his help -- he's just a linguist, after all -- but after HYDRA Island and a few conversations with Coulson, he was starting to wonder. Whatever the case, he keeps back, though he does lift one hand to offer a somewhat uncertain wave towards Thor. Clint actually can't help but look a little impressed with the reflexes on this guy, though he doesn't stay impressed for too long as he is quick to snatch the firearm away from the surrendered Barnes, making careful movements to make sure he doesn't touch the other man. "Yeah yeah, personal space, I get it. Next time maybe don't disarm your detail and we won't get so jumpy." Turning, he starts to move to give the firearm back to its original holder. As he passes Natasha, he mutters under his breathe, "You always know the /nicest/ people." After passing off the gun, he glances towards Thor and offers his own slight nod. "Don't think we've had the pleasure big guy. Appreciate your work though. And the whole...Norse thing." He glances towards Doug as well, before giving Natasha a subtle-but-not-so-subtle 'Should I know the kid?' glance. Seeing Clint and James scuffle a moment, before the latter holds up his hands in that universal gesture of surrender, Thor frowns lightly. He moves over as the friendly face draws near, alights upon the deck, and smiles to cover the faint concern in his eyes. He is only marginally successful. "Likewise is it good to see thee, Natasha Romanoff," Thor replies with a proper and elegant sort of bow to the red-head woman. His eyes spot Doug part way through and as the god straightens a grin and a friendly nod is given to the lad. Given the details of their last encounter, Thor once more looks whole and well. When Clint mentions not knowing him, Thor offers his right arm, hand tilted for a warrior's handshake rather than the standard twentieth century handshakes that are so prevailent. "Indeed not, mortal. I am Thor, the Odinson; Child of Jord, Son of Frigga, Scion and Prince of Asgarda, Lord of Thrudheim. I am called Donar the Mighty, Wielder of Mjolnir, Lord of Storms, Bringer of Lightning, God of Thunder, and Protector of Midgard. If thou art a guard in service with the lady Natasha Romanoff, I greet thee warmly," Thor says by way of introduction, waiting for introductions before he'll regard James again. Winter Soldier turns to look at Natasha when she calls out the name. He doesn't immediately seem to notice that the gun has been removed from his hand but eventually they both lower to a more 'at ease' position, but he still holds a 'battle ready' tension. He finally turns back to Clint, "I did not have my own..." as if he should understand that explanation. He looks between those gathered there at the edge still, his eyes staying on Natasha just a little longer before he takes a few further back onto the deck, a little closer to Doug, to clear the space there. "Thor Odinsson, God of Thunder, this is Agent Clinton Barton, whom we also call Hawkeye, and Junior Agent Douglas Ramsey, both of SHIELD. And this is the Winter Soldier, who is currently in our care," Natasha says, as introduction. She asides to Clint in a whisper, "Newbie. Epic at languages." She looks entirely amused at, and used to, Thor's Introductory Litany ™ but she keeps one eye on James to make sure he doesn't snap on them. %rDoug offers the Winter Soldier a slightly uncertain smile when he moves closer, but he stays put. He's a little anxious, but the big guy did stand down. He's willing to take it at face value. "We've met," Doug notes as Natasha makes introductions, and now he flashes a much more easy smile towards Thor. "I'm glad to see your wounds have healed, sir. No lingering effects, I hope?" Blue-gray eyes look from face to face as he is introduced, and Thor gives each a nod of his head. When given Clint's name, Thor bow-nods to the man fore him, and likewise to the Winter Solider. There's a faint tilt of his head, as Thor finds a moment's oddity of a non-frost-giant Winter Anything. There's a chuckle as Ramsey is introduced, and the astute would clearly see that as Doug's introduced something clicks mentally with the Thunderer's understanding of things. "Nay, Doug Ramsey, Junior Agent of the Shield," Thor replies to Doug, the nod warm and grateful. "I am well and whole once more, and I thank thee for thy concern and worry. I shall see it that thy hospitality in the moment is well recognized from mine lips." The Soldier watches Doug a moment, noting the uncertain expression, but he moves away from the plane as well, lest anyone get any ideas...including him. He turns to observe the introductions and the conversation there, but he doesn't really get involved. He's not really the social type at the moment. However, as if knowing that he will most likely be chastised for his action, he remains quiet and fairly still. Natasha sets an arm on James' non-cybernetic one, just to let him know it's all right. "What brings you to the Argus today, Thor?" she asks curiously. The fingers of her free hand make slight motions, and the SHIELD agents working on the flight deck all make themselves scarce, so as not to intimidate the Asgardian visitor too much. Doug can't help but laugh a bit. If Thor isn't careful, Doug's title is going to start rivaling his own in length. "Just 'Agent Ramsey' is okay," he says with a smile, bowing his head politely. "Or 'Doug,' if we're not... you know. Being shot at or anything." Intimidate? Thor seemed only to note their presence, if that. As such, his eyes settle fully upon Natasha as she questions him. "Curiosity, truth be told, lady Natasha Romanoff. I had to spot it whilst flying and drew nearer to sate my questions. I am honored and pleased to have stumbled upon thy home," he says to her, before smiling more fully at Doug. There's a nod from the Asgardian. "As thou wishes, Agent Ramsey. Thy name is thy own," Thor remarks. Winter Soldier looks at Natasha when she touches his arm and says, quietly in Russian, |"You lied to me."| He then extricates himself from her touch, lmerely ooks at the others gathered, and moves back towards the inner corridors of the helicarrier. His guards no doubt hop to quickly catch up with him, their hands on their guns lest one goes missing again. "Our home is a mobile one, Thor. But we are currently resting over the Park below," Natasha explains. James' words make her frown faintly. |"I did not,"| she replies to him in Russian. She looks at Clint. "Can you escort our guest back to his room?" Clint has been uncharacteristically quiet, mostly taking in the different bits of information that he can gather. He tells himself to look up more information about the Helicarrier's guest. As Natasha speaks to him, he nods curtly. "Gladly, make sure Mr. Sunshine doesn't get any ideas. But later. You. I. Talk." With that he follows after the escort party, eyes firmly locked on James as he's led off. Doug's eyes flick to watch Natasha and the Winter Soldier during their exchange. Sometimes, being a linguist is a little awkward. He is smart enough to keep his mouth shut, though, and instead offers Thor another smile. "Thank you. You needn't always be so formal with me," he notes, oblivious to the irony in his choice of phrasing. He thinks a moment, glancing to Natasha, before he adds, "I'm on my lunch break. Would you like to join me?" Thor watches the interplay, but says nothing. This is not his domain. Instead, its to Doug that the god grins lightly. "I thank thee for thy offer of familiarity. Thou might call me Thor or any other such shortened versions of mine titles... Doug," he says to the youth, feeling out the more common moniker. "I have some paperwork to tend to, Agent Ramsey," Natasha replies to the young man. It's the sort of paperwork that keeps them from trying to atomize Thor whenever he gets curious. "If you could show Thor around some of the publically accessible areas as a tour, I would appreciate it." She smiles, nods to Thor, and then heads back inside. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs